Shunsui Kyōraku
|-|Pre-Timeskip Shunsui= |-|Post-Timeskip Shunsui= Summary Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku (京楽 次郎 総蔵佐 春水, Kyōraku no Jirō Sōzōsuke Shunsui) is the captain of the 1st Division and Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. His lieutenants are Nanao Ise and Genshirō Okikiba. He is the former captain of the 8th Division. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, Unknown with Bankai Name: Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: At least over 2000 years (same age bracket as Chōjirō Sasakibe) Classification: Shinigami, Former Captain of the 8th Division, Captain of the 1st Division, Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Afterimage Projection, Duplication, Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Wind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Illusion Creation (with Kageokuri's ability he can make real shadow clones of himself), Reality Playing (With Bankai), Damage Transferal (With Bankai, First Dan), Disease Manipulation (With Bankai, Second Dan), Spatial Manipulation and Water Manipulation (With Bankai, Third Dan), Durability Negation (With Bankai, Final Dan), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Minor Empathic Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (With his Bankai), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island level (One of the most powerful Shinigami Captains in history according to Yamamoto and only just below the likes of base Sosuke Aizen, fought against an enraged Shikai Yamamoto with the aid of Ukitake, fought against a Resurrección Starrk, fought against Lille and forced him to go into Vollständig), Unknown with Bankai (His Bankai is purely hax in nature and it's Attack Potency is difficult to quantify) Speed: Relativistic (Is a Shunpo master and one of the swiftest Captains of the Gotei 13, kept up with Lille, should be superior to Nanao and Nemu) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class (Cracked a Bakudo barrier erected by Aizen with a casual sword strike) Durability: Large Island level (Fought against an enraged Shikai Yamamoto for a good while, tanked multiple slashes from Starrk, took multiple shots from Robert Accutrone, also tanked and survived Lille's attacks although they ignore durability) Stamina: Very High. Much weaker characters can fight with injuries that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human and can go on for several days if not weeks. Kyoraku himself has proven capable of continuing to fight despite large holes shot through his torso. Range: Dozens of metres with Shikai abilities and Kidō spells, Bankai can affect an area dozens if not hundreds of kilometres across. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Katen Kyototsu, a pair consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Intelligence: Very High, Despite his laid-back attitude, Shunsui has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. According to Yamamoto, even when he was younger, Shunsui has always had an eye for seeing the true character of anyone he meets. He was also one of the few people to suspect that Aizen was hiding something. In battle, Shunsui has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. During his battle against Chad, he quickly determined the basics behind Chad's Reiryoku blasts, warning him about those kinds of techniques, and even explaining that his energy blasts would eventually use up his life energy. Shunsui has also proven himself very persuasive. Shortly after becoming Captain-Commander, he was able to convince Central 46 to agree to all his new requests. Weaknesses: Shunsui can be very lazy. The wide range of his Bankai means he has to wait until his allies get of range before he can use it, lest he accidentally hurts them as well. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Powers and Abilities= * Tsukiyubi: A technique where the user simply extends the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison while they are in contact with an opponent. This gesture possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send someone of even Chad's stature flying several meters away. *'Hado #78 Zangerin': Shunsui generates a large amount of energy from his Zanpakutō before blasting it outward with enough power to level a building. File:Tsukiyubi.gif| Tsukiyubi File:Zangerin.png|Zangerin |-|Zanpakutō Powers and Abilities= Katen Kyōkotsu Shikai Special Ability: Katen Kyokotsu has the power to make children's games a reality, she forces all within it's area of influence to abide by the rules of the game of choice including Shunsui himself or die. *'Busho Goma:' A game based around a spinning top, Shunsui unleashes a whirling blast of wind strong enough to buffet even Starrk and distract him long enough to set up Taka Oni. *'Taka Oni': A game where whoever is highest, 'wins'. Shunsui leaps high in the air to initiate this game but its effects are never seen due to being interrupted by Stark. *'Kageoni:' In this game, the rules are simple, Whoever get's their shadows stepped on “loses”. The game allows the contestants to manipulate shadows. Shunsui has showcased various techniques in this game such as completely hiding his presence within the shadows, attacks the shadows an opponent is standing on therefore transferring the game to said opponent. In addition to this Shunsui is capable of creating multiple “shadow clones” to aid him in combat. *'Irooni:' In this color based game, you must call out the name of the color you wish to attack. Attacking anything else that isn't the color shouted cause the attacks to be ineffective. If the color that is called doesn't exist on the target the damage is reduced. By calling out a color that you yourself is wearing, the damage you deal becomes proportional to the amount of color on you so it's wise to call out the color you have on the most. *'Duruma-san ga Koronda:' This is one of most complex games Katen Kyokotsu has shown, it is based around the idea that whenever one's back is turned or they aren't focusing on their opponents. Said opponent has free rein to blitz along the nearest reiatsu path to their opponent and attack them from behind. It is similar to red-light green-light with one person's back being turned and intermittently attempting to catch the players moving. It allows Shunsui to blitz opponents standing right in front of him if they drop their focus for the briefest moment due to Kageokuri's illusory duplication ability, and seemingly will always put him in position behind his opponent for a sneak attack. *'Kageokuri:' A game whereby staring hard enough at an opponents shadow, Shunsui or his opponent can project illusory afterimages in a different location completely indiscernible from his real self if the opponent were to take his eye off of him for a single moment. Shunsui is skilled enough in this game he can create several duplicates of himself the moment the enemy were to take their eyes off of him. *'Yubikiri:' A game which punishes you for lying. If you lie to each other, your fingers get paralyzed on the first lie; your whole body feels like it is getting crushed by a fist on the second lie and finally, on the third lie, you feel unimaginable pain as if your viscera were being stabbed from the inside. It was a technique meant to extract information from the kind of opponent who lies during battle, but it worked on people 'other than one's own self'. This game had one single disadvantage. As long as the game is activated, the wielder is not allowed to lie. File:Bushogoma.gif|Bushōgoma File:Takaoni.gif|Takaoni File:Kageoni.gif|Kageoni File:Irooni.gif|Irooni File:Daruma-san_ga_Koronda.png|Durama-san ga Koronda File:Kageokuri.png|Kageokuri Katen Kyōkotsu: Karamatsu Shinjū Bankai Special Ability: Upon release, an aura covers a large area around Shunsui. This aura changes others' perception of the surrounding environment, making them perceive it as darkened, bleak and gloomy, and causes others to feel varying levels of melancholy and despair. *'First Dan: Hesitating Sharing of the Wound' - Shunsui activates this ability and immediately all his wounds appear on his opponent's body, bypassing even intangibility, with any and all wounds being shared and further, being unable to outright kill from the mutual wound sharing. *'Second Dan: Bed of Shame' - Shunsui activates this ability after his First Dan, opening numerous bloody sores upon his opponent's body that weep blood profusely and without end. *'Third Dan: Dangyo's Abyss' - Shunsui summons an immense watery prison that encapsulates himself and his opponent and slowly drains reiatsu whilst freezing them both in the water until one runs out of reiatsu and dies. This watery hell is literally inescapable and seemingly reverts direction upon attempting to be fled somehow, as well as forcibly begins to freeze one's resolve as well as their body. *'Final Dan: Thread-Cutting Shears, Bloodstained Windpipe' - Shunsui summons a thread of reiatsu that he wraps about his opponent's neck, then pulls it taut to slice open their neck, causing their neck to forcibly explode and decapitates them outright. File:Ichidanme_-_Tameraikizu_no_Wakachiai.png|Ichidanme: Tameraikizu no Wakachiai File:Nidanme_-_Zanki_no_Shitone.png|Nidanme: Zanki no Shitone File:Sandanme_-_Dangyo_no_Fuchi.png|Sandanme: Dangyo no Fuchi File:Shime_no_Dan_-_Itokiribasami_Chizome_no_Nodobue.png|Shime no Dan: Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Spirits Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Alcoholics Category:Wise Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Water Users Category:Disease Users Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier